Padma Patram
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Shonen aiDespués de mucho tiempo en la India, Shaka regresa a Grecia y se re-encuentra con Aioria, a pesar de su amistad, ahora que el hindú ha abrazado al budismo como su religión y forma de vida, la vida que solía compartir con el otro ya no es posible


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, ésta es una historia sin fines de lucro.

ADVERTENCIAS: AU Yaoi Ooc

PADMA PATRAM

Apagó la música con un dejo de arrogancia que pretendía resarcir su orgullo. Miró con una expresión ambigua hacia el comedor, donde su invitado permanecía sentado a la mesa.

Las velas se fuero apagando lentamente mientras la cena seguía intacta en los platos. Ninguno se atrevió a decir nada o a moverse. Sólo dejaron que la luz titilante se fuera desvaneciendo.

Después de un rato largo el anfitrión, se cruzó de brazos con una mueca hostil que hacía que en su rostro no quedara nada de su habitual gentileza.

-No sabía que te gustaba jugar sucio.

Lo dijo con desprecio, pero también con un gran malestar. Se veía como un chiquillo regañado, que sabe que hizo mal pero no puede dejar de sentirse ofendido.

-Yo no estoy jugando contigo Aioria, sencillamente malinterpretaste las cosas.

Su invitado estaba sentado con la espalda muy recta y la barbilla ligeramente levantada, en un ademán resuelto hacia él. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, en parte por costumbre, en parte porque no podía ver gran cosa. Su piel había sido blanca, pero ahora mostraba un bronceado dorado debido al sol asiático. Su cabello largo iba envuelto en tiras de algodón, algunas hebras se escapaban del resto, brillando doradas aún en la obscuridad, enmarcando un rostro sereno, tanto que su amigo estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¿Pues qué querías que esperara si andas insinuándote?

Aioria hubiera esperado una expresión de molestia, pero no la hubo. El otro se mantenía ecuánime, aunque él estaba a punto de empezar a gritar.

-Yo únicamente fue amable contigo, nada más. Hace años que no nos veíamos, desde que éramos niños… esto debía ser una cena de bienvenida no una cita y además Aioria, por si no lo recuerdas, ambos somos hombres.

Claro que lo recordaba, sólo que no le había tomado la importancia debida. De nuevo sintió el dolor del rechazo. Conocía a Shaka desde que habían nacido, habían pasado toda su niñez uno junto al otro, descubriéndolo todo. Y aunque se había marchado hacía un par de años siempre se escribían y se llamaban… pero cuando supo que volverían a verse, cuando por fin llegó el día de que Shaka volviera de su viaje para regresar a casa creyó, sin ninguna duda que su amor infantil podía realizarse, amos eran adultos y podían conocerse más allá de los temblorosos besos que solían darse cuando niños.

Aunque lo habían enviado a la India para formalizar su educación étnica y conociera su propia cultura jamás había esperado que volviera siendo un puritano… o esa fue su impresión, pues cuando trató de besarlo como antaño, sólo recibió un buen golpe en respuesta. Menos mal que su amigo era no violento y se había disculpado alegando que había sido por instinto…

Él mismo conocía parte de las reglas de conducta a las que los budistas se apegaban, pero jamás creyó que Shaka lo despreciaría en pos de ellas, no cuando habían sido amigos de toda la vida y aquel ni siquiera un monje o algo así, si no sencillamente un hombre que había heredado el budismo de su familia como él mismo había heredado el cristianismo.

En su enojo infantil no cabía para él razón válida por la cual fuera rechazado, su propia doctrina condenaba a los homosexuales pero no por ello iba a dejar de quererlo.

-Te he invitado a cenar. Aceptaste y ahora me estás despreciando.

Su invitado abrió los ojos y lo miró de forma seria, los ojos azules brillaron aún en la obscuridad de la habitación. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un rato, buscando cada cual imponer su razón. En un gesto infantil Aioria encendió la luz y cegó al otro por un momento. Este se tapó los ojos, parpadeando.

Aioria se alejó del interruptor, tomando asiento a la mesa, justo al lado del otro miró sus platos, donde la sopa de entrada estaba intacta. Al centro había un plato picante a base de salchichas. Él mismo había preparado todo. Agarró un pedazo y se lo tragó, Shaka no quitó la mirada de su rostro.

-¿Hace cuanto que no pruebas la carne Shaka?

-Desde que éramos niños.

Tomo otro pedazo y se lo ofreció.

-Era tu favorito.

Mas Shaka desvió el rostro, alejándose del bocado, despreciándolo y a su amigo de paso.

-Soy yo quien te lo ofrece. ¿Vas a rechazarme, sólo así?

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y luego de un respiro volvió la cara al frente, como si hablara consigo mismo.

-Naturalmente que lo haré. No tengo interés en consumir eso.

Aioria arrojó el tenedor sobre la mesa cubierta de vidrio, los ecos resonaron en la casa a obscuras y luego todo quedó en silencio de nuevo.

-Creí que los budistas aceptaban toda la comida que se les ofrecía.

-Lo hacen cuando piden alimento y no hay nada más que se les pueda entregar; yo no te he pedido nada.

Aioria le dio un zarpazo al plato y este salió en vilo, precipitándose sobre la pared y deshaciéndose al golpe. La salsa y la carne rebotaron en la mesa y en los comensales. Él soltó una maldición al sentirse salpicado, Shaka sólo respiró más profundo y con un gesto rápido apartó los trozos de carne que habían caído en su regazo.

Completamente frustrado, el griego comenzó a respirar agitadamente, al borde de la desesperación.

-¿No deberías tú tener compasión para todos?

El otro bajó la cabeza. Había sabido siempre que a su reencuentro algo así podría llegar a pasar, que el otro trataría de presionarlo, de seducirlo o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, pero era a Aioria a quien estaba lastimando… no había hecho daño a nadie desde hacía años y ahora tenía que ser a él.

-La compasión es un sentimiento relativo, la ilusión de la felicidad y el dolor en realidad…

-Cállate.

Y volvieron al silencio, cada uno con su propia indecisión. Finalmente Aioria se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por alrededor de la mesa, haciendo que el otro se sintiera acechado e incómodo.

-¿Por qué rechazas hasta lo que preparo para ti?

Estaba justo a su espalda al hablar.

-Me ofreces algo que no debo aceptar y tú lo sabes. No lo haces por ignorancia si no por venganza.

Aioria cruzó los brazos y se alejó. Su frustración lo había llevado a tratar de forma infantil que su amigo cediera ante él en lugar de seguir sus principios. Así era cuando niños, Shaka solía escaparse de la vista de sus padres para que Aioria le diera a probar no sólo la carne si no también el alcohol, el tabaco y otros pequeños placeres.

A fin de cuentas siempre había sido una mala influencia.

-Te quiero Shaka. Esperé tanto a que volvieras y tú sólo pareces la sombra de ti mismo. Hablas como te hubieran sacado la realidad del cerebro. Ni si quiera puedes decidir qué comer.

Shaka se levantó por fin, abandonando su pose de ecuanimidad y hablándole en voz baja, íntima.

-Pero yo sí lo escogí Aioria, hace muchos años. Pude volver a casa en lugar de conocer mi cultura. Pero elegí y ahora soy una persona mucho más madura, he cambiado, pero no soy una persona distinta.

El griego siguió dándole la espalda. Al parecer Shaka tendría que elegir de nuevo; podía dejar que Aioria saliera de su vida, porque no parecía dispuesto a conformarse con una amistad, o podía cuestionarse seriamente si aquello era o no correcto, y darle una oportunidad a las cosas.

-Ni siquiera eres un moje- interrumpió sus pensamientos -¿Por qué tienes que hacer lo que oros digan?

Shaka miró su amplia espalda, coronada de un cabello corto y rebelde. Tal y como lo había visto en sus sueños, durante esos años que tanto había añorado volver a verlo. No podía seguir deseándolo por siempre.

-Sabes Aioria, en realidad la conducta sexual es definida por el individuo, no son exactamente reglas…

Fue mirado de reojo, de forma desconfiada. Ese rostro no podía esconder emoción alguna.

-No tienes permitido mentir ¿verdad? ¿Ni siquiera por compasión?

Negó con la cabeza. Lo giró para mirarlo, tenía una expresión tan triste. Él mismo tenía una expresión confusa, Aioria se apresuró a acariciar su hombro, si era aceptado, ya después podía darse el tiempo de convencerlo de que estaban haciendo lo correcto, de arreglarse y llevar el asunto juntos.

-¿Tienes permitido querer a otro hombre?

Shaka se mordió los labios, meditándolo. Lo quería sí, pero podía? Su lineamiento era tener una conducta sexual que no lo dañara a sí mismo ni a otros… pensó en sus padres, serían los únicos en desacuerdo, pero ellos conocían bien a Aioria, sabían que era un buen hombre. Él mismo lo sabía.

-El sexo no es algo negativo, supongo que tampoco lo será entre nosotros. Aunque yo no soy un ser precisamente sexual, quizá esto no sea lo que tú esperas.

Aioria realmente no escuchó demasiado, sólo lo suficiente como para entender que le estaban dando una oportunidad.

-Ya veremos eso después, por ahora no me importa.

Se abrazaron uno al otro con cariño casi fraterno , hasta que sus narices se tocaron y sus alientos se mezclaron. Shaka dejó de lado el peso moral, creyendo firmemente que hacía lo correcto y Aiora sintió de pronto como si toda la paz que su amigo siempre mostraba lo hubiera contagiado a él también.

Distintos, pero juntos.


End file.
